Sweet Sweet Sigh
by MirrorDede
Summary: All that paperwork makes Liam sigh, but something else does, too...his friend Xerxes. The two of them have a sweet, sexy little romp on Liam's desk, finding all sorts of creative uses for candy...


Just fulfilling this request from the Pandora Hearts kink meme:

"Reim/Break. Use of candy during sex."

.com/pandora_?thread=719288#t719288

M-rated for sexual situations

**Sweet Sweet Sigh**

Liam sighed deeply, more from exhaustion than anything. He'd been doing double duty trying to cover Xerxes's ass on paperwork, since the latter had gone blind last month and couldn't see well enough to cross his t's and dot his i's. _Though he can still see well enough to take down Oz in a sword fight. _Liam gritted his teeth and considered that the clown just might be faking his blindness just to get out of the paperwork he hated.

He sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"Ah, you have such a lovely way of sighing, Liam-san."

Liam gasped at the unexpected presence of Xerxes Break under his desk.

"Wh-what…how did you get there?" Liam sputtered. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I arrived about two sighs ago," Xerxes replied, crawling out from under and plopping his hind parts on top of the desk with a flourish. "Care for a lollipop? I think you could use a little…rest and relaxation." He blinked his one remaining eye in a certain fashion that Liam understood all too well…it was Xerxes's attempt at a wink, and it meant he was feeling flirtatious.

Liam pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up.

"Well…" he started. "Alright…I'll have a…lollipop." Grateful the other man could not see him turning pink, he shuffled his feet and considered how Xerxes could manipulate him so easily. _It's embarrassing, but as long as no one else sees but him._ For Liam trusted Xerxes, even though he felt used by him, he knew that beyond his façade, Xerxes really did care about him.

Xerxes unwrapped a lollipop and handed it to Liam, but just as Liam reached out for it, Xerxes snatched it back and put it in his own mouth.

"Mmm," he said. "Let me warm it up for you."

Liam pressed his lips together and his brow furrowed. He watched his friend sensuously suck the lollipop, turning it over and under his tongue, then take it out and just as Liam thought he was going to hand it over, Xerxes would place it back in his own mouth again, and smile ever so slightly.

Liam felt himself grow hard, and his heartbeat quicken. _How can he have this effect on me? He's just sucking a lollipop in front of me, for God's sake_.

Finally Xerxes pointed the lollipop in Liam's direction, and opened his own mouth slowly, as if he could control Liam's own mouth by using his own. Trembling, Liam accepted the candy into his mouth and felt a rush of saliva so strong that a drop of drool escaped his lips.

Xerxes leaned forward and licked the sweet saliva from Liam's lips, then placed kisses along his cheek, chin and neck. Liam bit down hard on the lollipop, crunching it quickly into oblivion, then removed the stick and held it between his fingers, an idea forming in his head as to what he might do with it later.

Liam pulled Xerxes close; their erections pressed together through their clothes. Overcome with need, Liam pushed Xerxes onto his desk, knocking what few papers remained on to the floor. The two men embraced and rolled about on top of the desk, struggling for position, and after a moment, Liam emerged on top.

"Take off your shirt, Xerxes, and give me another candy."

"Oh, you'll have to undress me yourself…" Xerxes singsonged, popping a candy into his own mouth instead of Liam's. "Mmm, I'll warm this candy up for you, too."

_Never mind,_ thought Liam. _I'll get to the candy later_. He tugged off Xerxes' fussy jacket and shirt, and then removed his pants as well.

"Oh, it's cold in here, Liam-san," said a now naked Xerxes, in a mock-helpless voice, "Please warm me up with your body."

Their chests pressed together, Liam kissed Xerxes sloppily, trying to find the candy he knew must be in that strawberry-scented mouth. Their tongues were both so strongly flavored of candy it was hard to know what was candy and what was tongue, but finally, Liam managed to draw out the little pink lump of sugary sweetness. He held it between his teeth, and dragged it across Xerxes' chest, drawing abstract designs of stickiness with it.

"What are you doing Liam?"

He finished up his drawing, then said,

"Aw…you're all sticky, Xerxes. I'll have to clean you up."

Then Liam licked his friend's body everywhere the candy had touched, listening eagerly for the cute little noises Xerxes would make when certain places were subjected to the tickling movements of his wet tongue and nibbling lips.

Liam took the lollipop stick he had saved and carefully snuck it into his mouth, then used it to probe Xerxes' nether regions for an opening.

"Wah?" exclaimed Xerxes. "Whatever are you trying to do, my dear friend?" He sat up quickly, forcing a stop to the lollipop stick exploration. Liam sat on his knees, blushing, stick hanging out of his mouth.

"That's my job," said Xerxes, snatching the stick from his mouth and casting it aside. "And I can't have you doing all my work for me." He grinned and reached down for his jacket pocket, pulling out another lollipop.

"Luckily I have a round one here," Xerxes muttered, "That will be more comfortable for you."

"Waah?" gasped Liam, quivering with anticipation. "What are you planning, Xerxes?"

Xerxes pulled off the wrapped and put the lollipop in his mouth, and then started removing Liam's clothing.

"We need this to be wet," Xerxes said, showing the other man the glistening candy on a stick, "otherwise it might hurt you."

A moment later they were both naked, with Xerxes on top of Liam, pushing a moistened lollipop into his rectum.

"Guuh!" said Liam, shocked at the sensation, both pleasurable and painful. "You've done this before, haven't you? To yourself?"

"I'm not teeeelllling!" singsonged Xerxes.

Nevertheless, Xerxes seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and between the pressure of the lollipop on his prostate and the vigorous stroking of his erection, Liam was quickly overcome with an overpowering need, which was not satisfied until he spurted into Xerxes' waiting mouth.

"Mmm," murmured Xerxes, "your spunk mixes well with strawberry candy."

Liam trembled with orgasmic aftershocks, and but soon relaxed into his friend's arms with a deep, satisfied sigh.

"My, I do love your sweet, sweet sighs, Liam."


End file.
